That time I reincarnated as a half-elf
by haelstromn
Summary: Tachibana Rika was a normal high schooler, until she got hit by a truck and died. She then reincarnated into another world as a half elf. [ Contains *SPOILER* since events happens after the web novel ]
1. Prologue

—A/N—

This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.

—End—

At a certain day, teenage high school girl Tachibana Rika is walking through down town at the weekend. She is just a normal high school girl at the age of 16. She has a long black hair and black eyes. She was just finished buying some light novels in a store. The reason she picked this place is because she's planning to buy some groceries, as well as eat lunch at her favorite restaurant. As she was walking she noticed a scream.

"KYAAAAAaa—!!!"

"Wha!?"

As she looks back, she noticed a man rushing down with a knife. The man seems delirious as he didn't care about the people around him. The people around avoided the man as he made his way towards, what seems to be, a couple. The couple is comprised of a pair of male and female at about the former half of their twenties. As Rika thought that the maniac is about to stab someone—

"Tamura!!"

Another person about the latter half of his twenties shoved the man, named Tamura, away from being stabbed. However in return, it is the savior who is stabbed instead.

"Guha—!!"

The maniac then escaped from the site as if nothing ever happened. The people around them avoided him out of fear. However, Rika thought that she saw a man wearing a butler outfit following the maniac, she didn't know if it was her imagination or not since no one else noticed. As she thought this, some event has transpired.

"Senpai!! Don't die, senpai!!"

The man who was stabbed seems to be a senior of the male named Tamura. _They are probably from the same workplace._ Thought Rika. Tamura was now near his senpai, in hopes to not let him die. _He should've put some pressure on the wound._ Thought Rika as she observe like everyone else. Although, she couldn't say this as she has no experience in this field.

As they began talking, the man said something about how he wanted his computer to be destroyed or something. Rika is honestly impressed that, that was his final wish before he died. She's then reminded about her own contents on her computer, and how she made decision to erase them before she died herself.

As Rika thought that the man is dead, someone stepped forward from behind her.

"Excuse me"

What appeared was a girl who is a little older than Rika. She has a silvery-blue hair with a pair of golden eyes. Her face has a charm that she could be either a boy or a girl. She is wearing a black overcoat above her black clothing. One look at her, people would suspect that she is suffering from an eight grade syndrome (chuunibyou). She made her way approaching the stabbed man.

As she approaches, the couple was wary for a couple of seconds. The girl then pour some liquid on the body of the man, and then it glowed a little. The girl then put her hand on the man's chest, as if she's putting something in it. After several seconds, everyone could see that the man's chest is slowly moving, signifying that he is alive. The girl then said—

"Well then, I'll be going. Take care of him you two"

"Wait. W-who are you?"

Tamura asked the girl.

"You can just ask him when he wakes up"

Without further explanation, the girl walks away towards an alleyway, and disappear into the shadows.

After that incident, the man, named Mikami Satoru, wakes up in the hospital bed. The assailant who stabbed him was later found in an alley traumatized, as if he met the devil himself.

A few days later, Rika is walking at the same place that event happened. The police investigating the incident found nothing, so they put the criminal in prison charge with attempted murder and assault. As she walks the crossroad, she's lost in thought at that event. Everyone else there was saying that a person with medical knowledge saved the man, but Rika knows that's not it. She saw something that could be called a miracle. By using the knowledge from light novels, she could call it magic. She wondered how no one noticed this. Either she was hallucinating, or everyone was under some kind of illusion magic. The latter one couldn't be true, because if that was true, Rika would also be the one affected by it. So she thought that she must've been hallucinating. As she thought this, a truck approaches at a fast speed, ignoring the red light signal.

"Shi—"

Before Rika could curse at the event, the truck collided with her body.

 _*CRASH!!!*_

Rika was sent tumbling down the road. She could feel pain all over her body.

(Damn! The pain! I hate it!)

[Confirmed. 'Pain nullification' acquired]

After that the pain soon subsided somehow, as Rika thought that she heard a voice, though she couldn't concentrate at the impending doom.

(Kuh!! The pain somehow subsided, but it doesn't change the fact that I'll die)

As she thought this, she can somewhat hear that the people are calling an ambulance. As Rika tried to look around, her sight begins to blur.

(...I can't see...what's going on?...)

[Confirmed. 'Clairvoyance' acquired]

(...that voice again...what's going on?)

Her sight slowly begins to improve, but all she could see is her bag full of light novels. As time went on, her senses begins to dull, as she's onthe verge of death.

(...ah...my treasures...I haven't read all of you yet...in fact...I wish I could read every books in existence)

[Confirmed. 'History record' acquired]

(...ah...I must be cursed...I hate how unfortunate I am)

[Confirmed. 'Curse nullification' acquired]

[Attention. 'Curse nullification' and 'magic nullification' is combined. 'Supernatural nullification' acquired]

After a few seconds, her consciousness faded into darkness. And yet another soul has coincidentally transferred to another world, through the same gap where Satoru's soul went.

It was then that Tachibana Rika died and reincarnated into another world.


	2. Chapter 1. Meeting

—A/N—

This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.

—End—

A few years after Rimuru Tempest, the demon lord of Tempest, defeated Velda. The world has now advanced into somewhat an industrial age. Technology powered by both magic and science is slowly advancing. Many scholars managed to make new inventions day by day. Although the world was saved from danger, there are always threat. One of those are threat from wild monsters. Overtime, the classification of monsters changed. The sentient monsters are now classified as inhumans, while the ones with no reasoning is classified as wild monsters. These classifications is by the decision of the Holy Empire Ruberios and the Monster Country Tempest.

Of course, monsters are not the only ones who have been classified. All living beings are researched and classified. Although magic is still in use, science is more prominent. Schools all over the continent are applying science into their studies. Not only will they increase the knowledge about the world, they also helped increase ones proficiency in magic. They are now at the age where information is power.

Now, students are studying hard to gain more knowledge. Because Tempest is at the center of four countries, as well as the fact that it's at the border of the demon lords territory, their school is the combination of knowledge from all countries. And that's why young students enroll here hoping to achieve some achievements. The school is called Tempest Academy, students enrolled from junior high school, all the way to college. Kindergarten didn't exist, because most nobility raise their own kids until they are coming of age. While the commoners went to the churches for education of their parents are unavailable.

And it was in this country that Tachibana Rika is reincarnated at. She is now a half elf girl with long black hair with a pair of golden eyes. She is now named Rina. She's an orphan who's parents had passed away during her birth. She has been living in Tempest's orphanage ever since.

—XXXXX—

Rimuru Tempest is the reincarnator who came from another world. He is born from the excess magicules from Veldora. After a serious of events he ended up becoming the leader of some of the monsters in the Great Jura Forest. And after a tragic event, he turned into a demon lord and become king of this now country. And then it was during the great war that Rimuru is also acknowledged as a hero.

That was the information Rina could find using her unique skill 'history record'. For about 13 years since her birth, Rina's been using her unique skills to gain knowledge. Unique skill 'history record' is a skill that allows the user to read past events that's been recorded in history. The condition is that, there has to be at least more than 10 people that recounted the event in order for it to be recorded in the unique skill.

Out of all the history, so far what's interest her is this country she lived in. So far she has been given simple education since her birth. She managed to learn the languages here easily, since they are close to English. But considering her past memories, she needs more form of entertainment. So far, computers has already been invented, though not that advanced yet, however the orphanage is not rich enough to buy them. And it was then that she learned of her unique skills. She most likely got them from before she died. Although she acquired a lot of skills, she could only recall 'history record' and 'clairvoyance', the rest of them she forgot. She decided that if she received another skill, she would do well to pay attention.

Ever since her tenth birthday, she decided to explore this country more. Starting from the capital city Tempest.

(This demon lord seriously has no sense of names)

Rika thought as she noticed that most architecture and places here is called Tempest. She's now sightseeing at the roads of Tempest. As she was about to walk home—

"KYAAAAaaa—!!!"

 _Deja vu,_ thought Rina as she noticed that this had happened before. As she looked behind her, she saw a monster appears out of nowhere. The monster looks like a six legged tiger, with black furs covering its body. It's rampaging in a rush towards Rina's direction. As she was not fast enough to react in time, she feared that she would die a second time. But as the tiger was 1 meters apart—

 _*BOOOM!!*_

A small explosion occur and killed the six armed tiger. Rina was lying down on the road at the sudden turn of events, then she looked at the source of the explosion, and her face is filled with shock.

"Geez, where'd this guy come from?"

What appeared was a girl with a silvery-blue hair and a pair of golden eyes. She looks like the girl who saved _that man's_ life. She thought that this was a coincidence at first, but just as she thought this she heard the whispers of the bystanders.

"Hey look, it's Rimuru Tempest"

"You're right, what's she doing here?"

"You know, like always, she's probably just sightseeing"

"The demon lord couldn't possibly have 'that' much free time. She must be busy with some sort of work"

The whispers continue as Rina figures out the identity of her savior. As she thought this, Rimuru approaches Rina.

"Hey. You okay?"

"...y-yes!"

Rina answers with a hint of nervousness. After all, she's within the presence of the king of this country. But more than that, what's she's most curious about is his appearance. There's no doubt that he looks like the girl who revived the man that got stabbed. As she thought this, Rimuru spoke.

"Well, I'll be going now. I've got business"

Rimuru said that as he walks away. After brooding for a couple of seconds, Rina decided to walk back towards the orphanage, which is by coincidence where Rimuru was headed a few seconds ago.

—XXXXX—

Rina soon arrived at the orphanage. This orphanage was first made to educate tribes of monsters, but soon became an orphanage after the increase of population. Rina has been living here ever since she was born. The orphanage director said that both of her parents are dead. Her father, who was human, died from a monster, while her mother, who was an elf, died due to an accident. Although Rina hadn't thought much of them, she still yearns for a parent figure since she missed her own family.

As Rina made her way to the entrance, she opens them only to saw a familiar figure talking to the orphanage director.

"Ah. Rimuru-sama, this here is the one named Rina. Rina, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The orphanage director said as she pointed at Rina's direction. As the director said, the familiar figure is non other than Rimuru Tempest.

"Oh. It's you. How are you?"

"F-fine. Nice to meet you"

Rina stuttered as she hadn't expected that she would meet him twice on the same day. As Rina was lost in thought, Rimuru approaches and ask Rina a question.

"So, Rina. I would like to request something?"

"W-what?"

"Would you like for me to adopt you?"

"...huh?

At that sudden request, Rina was made speechless. After all, even if she yearns for a parent figure, she hadn't expected a demon lord to be one.

And so this is the first, or more like the second meeting of two reincarnated otherworlders.


End file.
